Charcoal
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Charcoal: Increases the power of Fire-type moves.(Pokemon Database) Pac Man's point of view of my other two stories "Baton Pass" and "Does Anyone Even Care, Now?". Rated K plus for slight swearing. I don't own ANYTHING.


A mess of codes and glitch boxes. Two figures forming. A robot and yellow living dot. They were different from the others. Not the normal Nintendo characters you would think. But rather... something completely different. Third parties they called it. Only two third parties from different worlds and makers. Soon, they finally came together and everyone was waiting...

-(First Person)-

I woke up looked around. Somehow, someone was next to me and I flinched back. I stared at the person and it stared at me. Its face was illuminated with a bright blue color, the skin in a tone of tan.

"Hello," I said after a few seconds.

"Hello," it replied. "I'm Mega Man."

"Pac Man," I replied. We continued to stare at each other, but then we heard distance voices.

"Is it done yet?"

"You asked that when Sonic and Snake were coming. And no, it isn't done yet."

"Too bad Snake was forbidden."

"Opinions!"

"Shut up, Shulk."

"What, Mario? Angered you or something?"

"Should I say burn?"

"No. I use fire and Shulk doesn't."

"You could say washed."

"Stop it!"

"Someone angry."

"Oink oink."

"Plus don't mock, Mario."

"I wonder who the newcomers are."

"What are they talking about?" I questioned.

"Maybe us. I don't really know," Mega Man replied.

I don't know if was the best start or other, but we did become good friends. Practically everyone was there that made it to the next game was there.

All but the third party character from the past game...

However, Mario just told us he was having a bad time and that we'll meet him later. I honestly didn't care about whoever he was talking about. He sounded unwanted anyways. Days passed ever since we got out of that weird glitch thing and we finally got a place to stay. I heard it was small, but we would make it do. Mega Man and I went to the place we where staying, talking along the way. Apparently Mega came from Capcom and I told him that I came from Bandai Namco. Weird how things work out when we came to the place we where staying.

"Here? Really?" I ask.

"This is the last spot, Pac Man. What else could we do, live in the alleys?" Mega Man replied.

"If you say so, Mega Man," I replied. We started to continue on, but Mega Man heard something in the near alley. He looked down it, seeing something run down it. Mega walked up to the alley.

"Huh?" Mega Man whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I came over to Mega.

"I thought I heard something..." he replied.

"You're hearing things," I replied. We then heard a noise and I corrected himself. "Or screw me because I know what you're talking about now." We headed down the alley, stopping when we heard a hiss. We looked to where the noise came from, seeing a hedgehog down on all fours.

"You are you?" Mega Man asked, bending down to the hedgehog's level.

"FYI, Mega dude, why would anyone care about me?" the hedgehog replied.

"Holy dots, how do you know his name?" I asked the hedgehog.

"By the way, Pac and Mega, I'm Sonic. Now can you _leave_?" the hedgehog hissed. It was clear that the hedgehog didn't want to deal with us, but Mega bothered it anyways.

"Well, you already know our names, but hello Sonic," Mega Man replied. He tried reaching out for him, but the hedgehog hissed and backed away.

"Well, since you are not helping of what you are doing, I'm from Bandai Namco and Mega is from Capcom," I said.

"SEGA," the hedgehog replied. Mega Man then grabbed the hedgehog and it hissed. It was unhappy at being grabbed at by Mega, but I help him calm the animal down.

The animal stayed with us for a while. Mega seemed to like the hedgehog but... me? Not so much. Rumors flew pass and through, most of them being tested to see if they're true or false. However, the one about DLC, which most of the Smashers hoped to be false... Was true. The hedgehog was just annoying, so I finally told Mega.

"You know, with the whole DLC thing coming, why do we even still have the stupid hedgehog still here?" I asked Mega.

"He was dying when we first saw him!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"He can take care of himself now."

"Do you care?!"

"Do _you_ care?"

Being shot at with his own bullet(A/N Figure of speech) kind of shocked Mega Man. I stared at him, waiting for an answer. He didn't give one so I continued.

"Just get the stupid hedgehog out of here and I'll be happy," I say. Mega Man looked back at me and sadly nodded. _Thank the dots_ , I thought as Mega Man walked into the room where the hedgehog was resting. Days pasted and the hedgehog was gone. Also, the meetings for bringing the DLC characters where held. However, went Cloud was announced that he was a DLC fighter, the night after the meeting was held, Mega Man came back at the edge of crying.

"What is it?" I ask, seeing him at the edge of tears.

"... F... you..." Mega Man harshly replied. I backed away as he stared at me angrily. Mega then ran up to his room, went in it, and the slammed the door. I stared at it. I look at one of the pictures on the wall and realized something. The picture was of me, Mega Man, and Sonic. In the picture, Sonic looked happy, like he had someplace that he rested with hope for tomorrow. I looked down and thought about the hedgehog. Yes, I didn't like him, but it was clear that Mega honestly wanted the hedgehog to be happy. I think back to went we first found him in one of the alleys. Hurt, hungry, pain clear in his eyes. I covered my eyes.

What have I done?

I shook it out and whispered to myself that Mega would get over it. He didn't come out when the meeting for the last DLC characters was held. However, I just ignored what Mega was feeling and moved on with my life.

After the meeting was over, I saw Bayonetta talking to someone in one of the alleys. I moved by one of the pillars and listened to what they where saying.

"I'm Sonic. Also from SEGA."

I face palmed. Too late to get him back. But...

Who cared anyways?

Well, obviously Bayonetta did.

And Mega Man if you want to add him on...

I shook my head. Nah. The hedgehog will be fine on.


End file.
